


Ритуал

by ChajnayaChashka, Tod_in_Venedig



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Rituals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: Существует Ритуал, по которому команда должна отдать одного игрока в жертву принципиальному сопернику.
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić, Luka Modrić/Sergio Ramos, Sergio Ramos/Ivan Rakitić
Kudos: 3
Collections: Ритуал





	1. Традиция

Традиции много-много лет. Считается, что она берёт начало ещё со времён гладиаторов. Тогда всё было просто и понятно: бог игр и развлечений требовал жертв — и жертвы приносились ему без сомнений и сожалений. То же самое было и позже, в командном спорте, с участием, казалось бы, цивилизованных людей. Архивы сохранили свидетельства и об убийствах, и о пытках — в те давние времена могло случиться всякое, нередко с участием всей команды. С той поры изменилось многое, и в наши дни даже самые верующие прагматичны и с трудом осознают, что жертвоприношение — тёмная, но важная сторона реальности. В футболе же, а быть может, и в других видах спорта эта традиция соблюдается неукоснительно. Разумеется, развитие цивилизации изменило её, сделало не столь жестокой, — но бог игр и развлечений остался неизменным. Он по-прежнему кровожаден и требует жертв — и люди, выходящие на поле, чтобы сразиться друг с другом, как во времена гладиаторов, как никто понимают это. Все, избравшие своею жизнью футбол, знают, что в современном мире традиция переродилась в ритуал, согласно которому один из игроков проигравшей в крупнейших турнирах команды должен перейти в полное распоряжение соперника на всю ночь. Добровольно или нет — неважно. Неважно и то, как поступят с жертвой: кровавые пытки и жестокие убийства сейчас под запретом, но кто знает, как далеко может зайти человек, получивший власть над другим живым существом? Если же жертва отвергалась, сборную, сделавшую неудачный выбор, ждали бедствия и позор: провалы, многолетнее невезение, страшные травмы. Почему так случалось, никто объяснить не мог и не пытался. Некоторые молча пожимали плечами, другие говорили: «Мистика», но в любом случае к ритуалу все всегда относились со всей серьёзностью.

Было давно решено, что в ритуале достаточно одного представителя команды соперников — капитана, который единолично брал на себя и решение, и ответственность. Где бы ни проводился ритуал, его участники были обязаны сохранить его в секрете от людей, не причастных к этому действу: они должны были найти жилище для капитанов обеих команд — обычно оно располагалось неподалёку друг от друга — и проследить, чтобы все требования были соблюдены.

Все были твёрдо уверены, что, если секрет откроется, последует наказание страшнее пыток и убийств, но никто не знал, каким оно будет — потому что за столько десятилетий ни один человек не решился это проверить.

Когда тёмная сторона жизни становится неотъемлемой частью существования, лучше знать то, что знают все, и не задавать лишних вопросов.


	2. Жертва

Звонок в дверь. Серхио открывает и смеётся: надо же, угадал. Иван Ракитич — хорватская семёрка и барселонская четвёрка всего мгновение смотрит ему в глаза и переводит взгляд на носки собственных кроссовок. Он в чёрной форме сборной, черных же гетрах, и Серхио ядовито интересуется:

— А почему банта нет? Упаковка ничего так, хоть и мрачновата, но подарки принято перевязывать ленточкой.

Иван вместо ответа протискивается мимо него в квартиру. Наглость какая.

— Так не терпится? Давай сначала поговорим.

Говорить Ракитич не расположен, но деваться ему некуда. На ехидные вопросы, впрочем, отвечает без вызова, без злости — голос расстроенный, но довольно спокойный. Смирился?

— Нет, даже жребий не бросали, что тут думать: Реал-Барса, всё понятно.

— И ты согласился? А Лука?

— Лука… Он… — Ага, тут что-то личное, вон, аж побледнел, бедняга… — Он был против, но его… его удержали… команда.

Серхио не может отказать себе в удовольствии и проезжается по свежим душевным ранам:

— Ну, конечно, святой Лука был против, кричал, что он сам, его держали, он показательно вырывался, может быть, даже плакал, а ты, мой герой, встал и пошёл в логово зверя без всякого принуждения. Налили хоть тебе на посошок? — Кивок и взгляд в пол.

— И что, никто не заикнулся, мол, пусть Модрич идёт, один клуб, что там может быть между друзьями, глядишь, и просто отпустит? — Иван отрицательно качает головой, а Серхио начинает злиться, голос его просто истекает ядом: — А твои братья проницательны либо осведомлены. Святой Лука не такой уж святой, один клуб и приятельские отношения не помешали ему, когда… — Он понимает, что слишком много болтает, но заканчивает. — …когда он не отпустил меня.

Серхио думал, что будет забавно. Он всегда заботился о своей репутации и принял решение, что, кого бы ни прислали хорваты, он просто отправит этого невезучего обратно с миром. Ну, может, немного помучает вопросами и намёками. Если, конечно, это не будет Лука. Там было бы… Неважно. Жертвой выбрали Ракитича, как он, собственно, и предполагал. Но Серхио не учёл, насколько кружит голову власть над другим человеком, полная и безоговорочная, и того, насколько живы ещё воспоминания. 

Ракитич, чувствуя его настроение, стоит, опустив глаза и руки, ни единым движением не выдавая себя, но Серхио обострившимся чутьем хищника буквально обоняет страх, нервозность и обречённость. И полное отсутствие покорности, так старательно демонстрируемой. Это несоответствие будоражит и наводит на совсем несвойственные Серхио мысли. Он, привыкший решать конфликты в открытой схватке, сейчас готов потратить карт-бланш не только на то, чтобы взять принадлежащее ему. Значительно больше хочется унизить, заставить подчиняться, сломить сопротивление. Это просто. Он в своём праве. Что бы он сейчас ни сделал, всё спишется.

— На колени. 

Негромкий приказ исполняется немедленно. Иван опускается на пол и поднимает на Серхио насмешливый взгляд, удивляясь то ли такому быстрому переходу от слов к делу, то ли банальности идеи. Мда, дружок, лучше тебе не смотреть так. Понижает, знаешь ли, шансы на великодушный жест. Хотя Ракитич, кажется, даже и не мечтает ни о каких великодушных жестах. Не от него. Не сегодня. И то, что он, похоже, прав, бесит неимоверно.

Серхио не знает, что делать дальше. Стоит, задумавшись, запустив пальцы в растрёпанные волосы на русой макушке Ракитича. Тот ощутимо напрягается. Да, заставить его всё сделать самому, насладиться вновь вспыхнувшим страхом перед неизбежным, смущением и неловкостью — заманчиво. В конце концов он сам виноват — нечего смотреть так, будто… Серхио делает глубокий вдох, не замечая, что вцепляется в крашеный чубчик так сильно, что Иван морщится. Вот же заносит. Никто не виноват. По сути они оба жертвы обстоятельств. Только вот у Ракитича положение похуже.

— Встань. — Неприкрытое изумление Иван тут же гасит ресницами и снова смотрит в пол. Серхио решил, почти решил, как распорядиться подарком. Он приподнимает подбородок своей жертвы, заставляя посмотреть себе в лицо, и говорит практически искренне: — Я отпущу тебя. — Ловит проблеск надежды в распахнутых глазах и продолжает: — Мне нет интереса в том, чтобы просто попользоваться твоей, признаю, привлекательной задницей. Но ты должен дать мне шанс. Не уходи сразу. Снимем футболки, я тебе сделаю массаж — и это будет единственное насильственное действие с моей стороны, обещаю. Ничего больше без твоей просьбы, сформулированной прямо и недвусмысленно.

Иван кивает, он вероятно решил, что легко отделался. Серхио становится почти жаль его. Он помогает снять футболку, ощущая, что Ракитича потряхивает и вроде бы даже пошатывает — что ему налили, интересно, эти хорваты. Ему самому в свое время достались только ободряющие похлопывания по плечам и крохотная рюмка коньяка.

Серхио тянет Ивана за руку к кровати, пресекая паническую попытку упереться, дёргает сильнее, со смешком напоминая: 

— Только массаж. Мне нужен шанс, надо же спасти собственное достоинство. И не ссы — ничего без твоего согласия.

Он плюхается на постель и усаживает Ракитича у себя между ног. Рассматривает прямую спину с россыпью родинок, проводит большим пальцем вдоль позвоночника — спина становится ещё прямее, — а потом кладет руки на напряженные плечи, немного отодвигаясь назад, чтобы не упираться возбуждённым членом в поясницу и так нервничающего Ивана.

Старательно и умело разминая мышцы, прислушиваясь к чужому дыханию, что становится более ровным, а поза — расслабленной, Серхио думает о том, как мало знает внешний мир о футбольном закулисье. Они верные мужья, нежные отцы, примерные граждане, если дело не касается налогов, это не маска, они почти все действительно такие. Но на поле выходят совсем другие люди: агрессивные, готовые сражаться до последнего. И нет ближе товарищей по команде и соперников, потому что для остальных то, чем они занимаются, — просто игра в мячик. На волне адреналина, в горячке победы или поражения они могут плакать в одиночку или на чьём-то плече, дружеские объятия или потасовка между недавними противниками перерастают во что-то большее, но всё остаётся тут, на тёмной стороне. Ритуал почти всегда кончается сексом — иногда к обоюдному удовольствию, но чаще — нет. Не всех это устраивает. Кто-то бежит из сборной, чувствуя, что в следующий раз может прийти и его черёд.

Размышления прерывает короткий полузадушенный вхлип, и он замечает, что машинально спустился ладонями с плеч и ведёт вниз, задевая соски и прижимаясь грудью к спине Ракитича. Серхио отбрасывает свой план: заставить его самого умолять о продолжении — это долго, требует терпения, а сейчас ему хочется… Он впивается поцелуем в шею, сжимает соски, чуть перекатывая между пальцами, и прижимается ещё теснее, сжимая ногами бёдра Ивана. Он сам не знает, какой реакции ждёт. Это уже совсем не похоже на массаж, никакого согласия получено не было… Наверное, возмущения, того, что Ракитич сбросит с себя его руки, встанет и уйдёт, напоследок облив его презрением… Да, он готов к чему-то такому, но вовсе не к тому, что Иван со стоном откинет голову ему на плечо и выгнется, подставляясь под его прикосновения, а заодно заваливая их обоих на постель.

Серхио обхватывает Ракитича ногами, продолжает гладить грудь и живот, проводит по ребрам, забирается пальцами под резинку шортов, неглубоко, просто, чтобы подразнить. Иван закидывает руки назад, ероша ему волосы. Поза не самая удобная, но стоны такие сладкие, тело на нём такое податливое, что остановиться невозможно. 

Через некоторое время Серхио все же выползает из-под Ивана, встаёт и устраивает того удобнее. Избавляется от одежды и наконец смотрит на свою жертву, свой подарок. Подарок похож на кадр из порно. Томные вздохи, полуоткрытые губы, пальцы, проводящие по этим губам, похоже, совершенно неосознанно. Серхио понимает, что что-то неправильно, но отмахивается от этой мысли, стаскивая с Ивана кроссовки, а потом — ласкающими осторожными движениями шорты и трусы.

Гетры, подумав, оставляет. Это красиво. Ракитич вообще красивый. Настолько, что Серхио даже как-то не решается продолжить. Присаживается на край кровати, водит пальцем по тонкой щиколотке, обводя косточку сквозь носок. Ивану щекотно, он подбирает ноги, сгибая и, когда Серхио ведёт рукой выше, вдруг раздвигает колени таким блядским бесстыдным жестом, что Серхио задыхается. Ему хочется немедленно взять это тело, плюнув на презерватив, смазку и подготовку. Прямо так, насухую втрахивать Ивана в постель, не слушая его крики и просьбы… Просьбы. Точно. Должен же он выполнить хотя бы одно своё обещание… Он несколько раз вдыхает и выдыхает, успокаиваясь, дотягивается до телефона на тумбочке и хрипло спрашивает: 

— Ты точно хочешь этого?

— Да…

— Мне нужен более развёрнутый ответ... — Он поглаживает разведённые бёдра, сжимает ладонью нежную кожу, получая в ответ вздох и тихое:

— Да, я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал…

— Серхио, меня зовут Серхио, повтори…

— Да, Серхио, я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал…

Иван слишком послушен, это ненормально, но черт с ним, он хочет добиться своего.

— Что именно сделал? — переспрашивает Серхио и включает диктофон, записывая срывающийся голос, второй рукой обводя головку члена, еле касаясь…

— Я… я хочу… Серхио… Чтобы ты трахнул меня… Сейчас… По… пожалуйста…

Отлично. Теперь у него есть… Что? Улика? Доказательство? Компромат? Он бормочет: «Ничего личного», — отправляя запись Луке. Старые счёты, а Ракитич, похоже, дорог Модричу, это не просто дружба товарищей по сборной, раз уж он был готов прийти вместо него, зная, что ничего хорошего его тут не ждёт. Да и фраза как на заказ. Ладно, теперь можно расслабиться и получить удовольствие.

Он переворачивает Ивана на живот и устраивается сзади, между по-прежнему широко разведённых ног. Удержаться нет никакой возможности, и он мнёт действительно привлекательную задницу, разводя ягодицы и жёстко сжимая пальцы, оставляя красные пятна на белой коже. Иван даже не стонет, только всхлипывает и тихо хрипит что-то нечленораздельное, приподнимая бёдра, развратно прогибаясь в пояснице. Серхио отдергивает руки, словно обжёгшись, и скатывается с кровати. Это совершенно неправильно. Член сейчас, кажется, взорвётся от желания оказаться внутри человека, распростёртого на постели. Мозг кричит, что хорватское зелье, которым Ракитича напоили перед тем, как отправить сюда, — что-то наркотическое, какой-то бабкин рецепт не из безобидных и он не несёт ответственности за то, что творит. Внутренний голос шепчет, что это никакое не насилие, согласие получено — прямое и недвусмысленное, и почему бы и нет, тем более никто в этой комнате не будет против.

Серхио сжимает на секунду виски и быстро, пока не передумал, собирает шмотки, разбросанные по полу, стаскивает Ракитича с кровати, приводя в вертикальное положение. Глаза с пугающе сожравшими радужку огромными зрачками смотрят непонимающе, и Серхио отвешивает две пощёчины, чтобы привести в чувство эту жертву обстоятельств, сует ему скомканные тряпки и командует: 

— Одевайся!

Ему приходится натягивать на Ивана трусы и шорты и помогать найти головой вырез футболки, тот никак не может понять, что от него требуют, но взгляд хотя бы приобретает некоторую осмысленность. Однако надевать ему кроссовки приходится все же Серхио. Он справляется и с этим, вызывает такси и аккуратно выталкивает Ракитича за дверь, шепнув:

— Спроси у друзей, что они тебе дали, и поделись потом со мной рецептиком.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Серхио бесится. От перевозбуждения он даже кончить не может, двигая ладонью все судорожнее, пока не вспоминает Ивана на кровати, разводящего колени под его руками. Потом долго сидит под душем, не имея сил подняться, и думает, что да, ритуал ему явно не на пользу, не дай бог еще раз попасть под это колесо судьбы в любой из ролей. Не успокаивает даже мысль о том, что наконец-то он нашёл способ отомстить Луке, дождался этого момента спустя несколько лет. «Месть — это блюдо, которое подаётся холодным», — утверждает испанская пословица, и Серхио следовал этой мудрости, но желанное блюдо не приносит сейчас удовольствия. Фраза, вытянутая из Ивана, принадлежит не ему, а дурману, которым накачали жертву, и Серхио вовсе не чувствует себя победителем. Вот же дурак! Мог бы просто воспользоваться своим правом и взять этого смазливого красавчика, заставляя умолять много раз — это у него отлично получается. Сколько зелья в него влили? Надо же, как сокомандники постарались, чтобы жертва не мучилась. Вот только как теперь самому избавиться от мучений? Серхио обхватывает ноги руками и утыкается носом в колени. Вода хлещет его по плечам, словно струи дождя, и Серхио не может отмахнуться от мысли, что победителей в этом ритуале нет.

Он заставляет себя выключить воду, выбраться из душа и, не вытираясь, идёт в комнату, шлёпая босыми ногами и оставляя мокрые следы на полу. Телефон тренькает сигналом о новом сообщении. Серхио берёт его и долго смотрит на имя отправителя: сообщение от Луки. Он медлит несколько секунд, открывает, читает и фыркает:

— Вот же мелкий засранец….

_Серхио засыпает, будто его выключили. Ему снится сначала Лука — с расширенными на всю радужку зрачками, шепчущий: «Трахни меня» и тянущий его за руку к кровати, а потом он превращается в Ракитича. Иван смеётся и что-то говорит, весёлые глаза нормального цвета, только Серхио не может понять, какого именно, поэтому всматривается, держа его лицо в ладонях. Кажется, сейчас нет ничего важнее._


	3. Chapter 3

Иван стоит на лестничной площадке, даже не пытаясь понять, что произошло: главное для него сейчас — удержаться на ватных ногах. В паху нестерпимо ноет, реальность плывёт, стоит только открыть глаза. Трудно сообразить, что нужно делать, когда тебя вздёрнули с постели и вытолкали за дверь, а мысли путаются и могут подсказать только ближайшую цель. Вот лестница — по ней нужно спуститься…. Иван цепляется за перила и, вглядываясь сквозь туман в глазах в поисках ступеней, осторожно переступает с одной на другую. Она кажется бесконечной, с многочисленными поворотами. Иван не помнит, на каком этаже была квартира, поэтому просто шагает, цепляясь носками кроссовок за края ступенек, пока они неожиданно не заканчиваются и он, оступившись, едва не падает, схватившись за витой металл под перилами. «Вот дверь — её нужно открыть….» — подсказывает мозг. Иван дёргает за массивную ручку. Ничего не получается. Он дёргает ещё раз. И — совсем неуверенно — ещё. Это похоже на западню. Единственный выход — снова подняться. Иван подходит к пролёту и смотрит вверх. Все двери такие одинаковые, а лестница, кажется, устремляется в самое небо, её не осилить ни за день, ни за два. От отчаяния на глаза наворачиваются слёзы, делая туман перед глазами ещё более густым. Иван смахивает их тыльной стороной ладони и видит рядом с дверью что-то похожее на кнопку. 

— Если это действительно кнопка…. — шепчет Иван, — её нужно нажать….

Он протягивает дрожащий палец и жмёт изо всех сил. Слышится писк, дверь открывается, и он зажмуривается от режущего света ночных фонарей, иллюминации, фар. На него обрушивается шум рычащих моторов, автомобильных гудков. Иван открывает глаза. Все лучи такие яркие из-за того, что преломляются в каплях, — идёт дождь. Впереди ещё одна лестница, небольшая, всего три ступени, но Иван не в силах их преодолеть. Он выходит, захлопывает дверь, садится на каменную поверхность самой верхней из них и прислоняется виском к стене, закрывая глаза и чувствуя, как по плечам, спине, коленям стекают дождевые струи. Становится холодно, Ивана начинает бить мелкая дрожь, и он обхватывает себя руками, утыкаясь лбом в колени. Когда ему начинает казаться, что ещё мгновение, и под ледяными каплями он сам обратится в каменное изваяние, вдруг становится тепло — кто-то накрывает его курткой и рывком поднимает за плечи.

— Пойдём, брат…. — слышит он голос Луки. — До угла дойдёшь? Я там припарковался….

Иван кивает, хотя не уверен. Лука доволакивает его до автомобиля мимо стоящего у подъезда такси и, укутав какими-то пледами, усаживает на заднее сиденье. Иван прислоняется к стеклу, оставляя на нём мокрые следы от волос. Лука трогается с места, и огни ночного города смешиваются в разноцветный клубок — Иван помнит, что такой был у его бабушки. Иллюминация сверкает, как спицы у неё в руках, цветные нити соединяются в один длинный шарф, тёплый, как пледы, в которые он сейчас закутан.

— Сейчас поедем ко мне…. — негромко говорит Лука, повернув зеркало так, чтобы видеть Ивана, и от его голоса и взгляда внутри тоже всё начинает согреваться. — Придёшь в себя…. Чёртов Шиме, что он там тебе намешал, цыганское отродье?.. Дождь ещё как из ведра…. Ну, ничего, сделаю тебе горячую ванну…. С пеной…. Тебе ведь нравится, когда много пены?…

Иван кивает. Лука говорит, не умолкая: о том, что дороги мокрые, а какие-то идиоты лезут под колёса, что у него есть кофе, и они будут его пить после того, как Иван примет ванну, можно плеснуть и коньяку, но кто его знает, можно ли сейчас, когда Иван в таком состоянии, или лучше подождать, — и Иван ему благодарен, потому что не хочет оставаться с тишиной внутри себя. 

— Приехали, — говорит Лука, останавливает машину и помогает Ивану выбраться.


	4. Оговорки и недомолвки

Через пятнадцать минут Иван уже лежит в ванной. Пены действительно много, она клубится облаками и ласкает кожу — как осторожные прикосновения рук сегодня во время массажа. Как скольжение губ по шее. Иван ощущает, как с теплом окутывающей его воды начинает волнами возвращаться возбуждение. Больше всего сейчас хочется прикоснуться к себе, но он чувствует, что это неправильно, так не должно быть. Глубоко вздыхает, откидывает голову и выдёргивает руки из воды, широко разведя их в стороны, словно показывая неведомому судье, что фола не было. С пальцев струится вода, с шумом падает обильными каплями на кафельный пол, и Ивану кажется, словно он снова сидит на каменной ступени под дождём.

Он думает, что это ощущение пройдёт, как только он ляжет в постель, но там становится вообще невыносимо, и Иван ловит поднимающегося с края кровати Луку за руку и тихо говорит:

— Не уходи….

Лука нежен, Иван давно не помнит его таким: обычно в нём больше жёсткости, друг с другом им не нужно притворяться, но сейчас всё по-другому. Лука ерошит его коротко остриженные волосы, целует прикрытые веки, осторожно прижимается к губам. Но Ивану не это сейчас нужно, ему хочется, чтобы его сейчас выебали без прелюдий, без смазки, так, чтобы он сорвался на крик, и ни одна мысль, ни одно воспоминание не остались в голове. Он хватает Луку за волосы, отрывает от себя, гладит по щекам, шее, груди и, широко расставляя ноги, сжимает его ладонь и тянет вниз. От того, чтобы умолять, его останавливает только то, что он уже произносил сегодня эти слова, и предназначались они другому.

Лука понимает и берёт его, сразу входя глубоко, заставляя извиваться и царапать спину, неистово вбивается, словно отпустив себя, давая несколько мгновений на передышку, когда Иван начинает захлёбываться криком, цепляется зубами за сосок, тянет, и Иван, снова проваливаясь в сладкий омут, стонет:

— Да!… О, боже, да… Серхио….

Лука замирает, дёрнувшись, как от пощёчины. Однако его замешательство длится только пару секунд. Он, стиснув зубы, выходит из тяжело дышащего Ивана, не заметившего обмолвки, переворачивает его на бок, словно не хочет видеть его лица, обхватывает за шею, и снова начинает вбиваться с таким остервенением, что это становится похожим на наказание.

— Да! — задыхается Иван, обхватывая его рукой сзади, извиваясь так, что Луке приходится удерживать его за плечи. — Да…. Серх….

Лука благодарит бога, что не слышит, как это имя произносится до конца: Иван судорожно вдыхает воздух и кончает, выгнувшись и вцепившись пальцами Луке в волосы. Лука, освободившись от его рук, несколько раз проводит рукой по члену, умоляя вселенную только о том, чтобы Иван снова не произнёс имя капитана испанской сборной, иначе он не кончит никогда, но Иван, которого он оседлал, только пытается отдышаться и гладит его по бёдрам и сжатым дрочащим ладоням, открывая рот и высовывая язык. Это выглядит так развратно, что Лука, забывая обо всём, откидывает голову и кончает, без стонов, со свистом вдыхая воздух сквозь зубы. Иван тянется к нему за поцелуем, и Лука чувствует солоноватый вкус собственной спермы на его губах.

Иван крепко засыпает через минуту, так и не разомкнув объятий. Лука осторожно убирает его руки со своей шеи, выбирается из постели и идёт в душ. Чувствуя, как струи стекают по коже, он думает только о том, что всё, что ни делается в жизни, рано или поздно бумерангом прилетает обратно, ещё и может голову снести. Он чувствовал это, когда Иван спокойно согласился на роль жертвы, и до сих пор жалеет, что не настоял на том, чтобы пойти самому. Хочется запрокинуть голову и заорать, и Лука сжимает ладонью горло, чтобы не дать крику вырваться наружу. Орать бесполезно, в том числе и на Ивана — сам поддержал предложение Шиме использовать зелье. Думал, что так будет лучше.

Вытирая мокрые волосы, Лука понимает, что больше всего на свете ему сейчас хочется курить. Последний раз он баловался сигаретами много лет назад, ещё в детстве, и забыл о них, как только понял, что спорт с ними несовместим, но сейчас это желание настолько сильное, что бороться с ним невозможно: все силы ушли на то, чтобы заглушить звенящее в ушах имя. Лука натягивает джинсы, куртку на голое тело, кроссовки и идёт в супермаркет по соседству.

_Ивану снятся лестницы. Они кружатся и извиваются. Иван смотрит вверх. Там, куда не забраться ни за день, ни за два стоит человек, машет ему руками, то ли приглашая, то ли предостерегая. Голос искажается эхом, темную фигуру невозможно опознать и Иван начинает взбираться по ступенькам._

Он просыпается сразу, будто от толчка, от мысли, что он куда-то опоздал. В кухне горит свет, а по квартире распространяется запах табака. Иван не находит своей одежды, заворачивается в простыню и тихонько отворяет дверь, сквозь стекло которой виден только знакомый силуэт. 

Лука сидит, прислонившись затылком к стене и, глубоко вдыхая, пускает кольца дыма, разглядывая сигарету, зажатую между пальцами. 

— Не знал, что ты куришь... — сипло говорит Иван.

— Кофе будешь? — спрашивает Лука, гася сигарету прямо о столешницу.

— Буду, — отвечает Иван, садясь на стул с другой стороны стола.

Лука кивает, варит кофе в полном молчании и, разлив его по чашкам, садится обратно на своё место.

— Ты что-нибудь помнишь? — спрашивает он, водя пальцем по краю чашки и не глядя на Ивана.

— Я... Да... Помню… — неуверенно говорит Иван. Эпизоды прошедшей ночи начинают складываться в его памяти в единую картину: массаж, губы на шее, лестницы, дождь, клубок огней города, ванна, постель…. Серхио…. — раскручиваются словно кадры кинофильма…. Удивительно, но он действительно ничего не забыл. — Помню…. Всё…. Наверное…. — выдыхает Иван. 

В этот момент ему не верится, что всё это происходило именно с ним.

Лука кивает, кладёт на стол телефон, открывает сообщения, переключает на громкую связь и задаёт вопрос:

— А это?

«Я… я хочу… Серхио… Чтобы ты трахнул меня… Сейчас… По… пожалуйста…» — доносится из динамика.

Иван сглатывает и молча кивает.

— Нет, я понимаю… — словно продолжает свой внутренний монолог Лука, отпивая кофе и закуривая ещё одну сигарету. — Обстоятельства…. Зелье это…. Но…. — Он делает глубокую затяжку, — Сегодня ночью я слишком часто слышал это имя…

— Что ты ему ответил? — спрашивает Иван, сжимая чашку в ладонях.

Лука поворачивает экран телефона так, чтобы тот мог разглядеть ответное сообщение.

— «Отличная запись, Серхио! Поставь себе на рингтон», — читает Иван, фыркает, утыкаясь в чашку, его плечи трясутся.

Он смотрит на Луку, тот кривит губы в улыбке, и Иван не выдерживает и заходится смехом, хлопая себя по коленке.

— А он?.. — вытирая слёзы, спрашивает Иван, — Ничего не написал?..

— Нет… — начинает смеяться Лука. — Наверное, до сих пор думает… — Он давится дымом и, кашляя, добавляет: — Или ждёт… блядь… чёртовы сигареты… когда ты сам к нему придёшь… и что-нибудь скажешь…

Когда они успокаиваются, Лука, глядя на Ивана, задумчиво произносит:

— Знаешь… Иногда так хочется тебе по морде дать…

— Ну, дай! — кивает Иван.

Лука поднимается со своего места, подходит к Ивану и наотмашь бьёт по лицу. Голова Ивана откидывается, затылок ударяется о стену, он чувствует металлический вкус крови во рту, улыбается и спрашивает:

— Полегчало?

— Да! — Лука вытирает большим пальцем кровавые капли с его губ. — Но, думаю, не надолго…

Они ложатся, чтобы доспать еще пару часов. Рядом, но не вместе.

_Луке снится Серхио, сидящий на каменной ступеньке у подъезда под проливным дождём, от которого не спасает красно-синяя испанская форма. Лука пытается поднять его, но тот смотрит непонимающе, сбрасывает с плеч его руки и уходит, быстро скрываясь за завесой воды._


	5. Тайны

Завтра с утра все разъедутся и разлетятся по своим городам и клубам. А сегодня у них есть целый день, который можно потратить на что угодно. Иван мог бы пойти в гостиницу, но остаётся с Лукой. Надо бы успокоить ребят, но ему не хочется обсуждать то, что было, и уж тем более делиться подробностями. По традиции это и не требуется, даже не рекомендуется, но в их сборной всегда были близкие отношения, ближе, чем у других команд. Он ограничивается звонком Шиме, на которого уже наорал Лука. Заверяет, что всё не так страшно, что голова почти не кружится, спасибо.

— Да нет, ничего так и не было… — краем глаза он видит, как Лука поднимает брови, скомканно прощается и резко разворачивается к нему.

— Ничего. Не было, — отчеканивает Иван и сам портит весь эффект, честно добавляя: — Ну, почти.

— Ты совершенно не обязан мне объяснять и оправдываться. — Лука непроизвольно бросает взгляд на свой телефон, лежащий на столе, и Иван понимает, что ему не верят. Да и как поверить после такого?

Он подходит совсем близко и обнимает Луку, привычно укладывая голову ему на плечо. Шепчет в воротник рубашки:

— Он просто выставил меня за дверь.

— Не сразу….

— Не сразу, — соглашается Иван. — И нельзя сказать, что в тот момент я был рад.

— А сейчас?

— Не знаю….

Он действительно не знает. Честно говоря, Иван предпочёл бы ничего не помнить. Несправедливо, что цыганское зелье не имеет такого милосердного эффекта. Он помнит всё. Мало того, он все время ощущает на своем теле руки Рамоса. Даже прошлой ночью с Лукой ему казалось, что в постели их трое….

Он пытается забыть, но картинки одна ярче другой всплывают в самые неподходящие моменты. По всему выходит, что он ни в чем не виноват — и виноват во всем. Он не вызывался в жертвы, не глядя, выпил, что дали, в полной уверенности, что это что-то алкогольное, не мог себя контролировать тоже не по своей вине, но эти факты ничего не меняют и не отменяют. Прокручивая в голове вчерашнее кино, Иван мучительно краснеет, ощущая, как кровь приливает к щекам и шее. Он вёл себя, как мальчик по вызову, как дешёвая шлюха. Рамос, конечно, та ещё скотина, развлёкся по полной. «Не по полной», — напоминает внутренний голос. Вот тоже непонятно. Почему выгнал? Претензия самому кажется на редкость дебильной — радуйся, придурок. Но такое завершение ритуальной встречи мешает почувствовать Рамоса… Серхио… врагом, чудовищем и сволочью. Сволочь и чудовище перед тем, как вытолкать взашей, одевал Ивана, как маленького («А раздевал, как большого», — внутренний голос, видимо, задался целью противоречить любой связной мысли). Серхио хотел Ивана. Очень. Так почему не закончил начатое? Он что-то сделал не так? Тьфу, вот только ещё не хватало: терзаться из-за того, что не смог доставить удовольствие человеку, который первым делом на колени его поставил, между прочим. Нет, сначала они разговаривали. И вот там было что-то такое, что царапает и не отпускает. Что он такое сказал? А, вот: «….когда он не отпустил меня…»

Иван отстраняется и требовательно смотрит на Луку в полной уверенности, что тот видит всё, что происходит у него в голове. Но Лука удивлённо смотрит в ответ, и приходится задать вопрос вслух:

— А что там у вас было с Серх….Рамосом? Вы тоже встретились в ритуале?

Луке кажется, что он ждал этого вопроса с момента, как увидел Ивана на ступеньках. Что ему рассказал Серхио? Он не горит желанием не то что излагать эту историю, но даже вспоминать о ней.

***

Лука помнит, как дёргался и нервничал. Капитаном он стал недавно и никак не думал, что ритуал коснется его. Он вытирает о джинсы потные ладони и идёт открывать дверь.

Ох, всё, как он боялся. Серхио. Одноклубник и капитан. Друг. Больше, чем друг, — точнее Серхио явно даёт понять, что очень не против более близкого общения.

Серхио в красно-синей испанской форме, он улыбается. Ну, конечно, ему не страшно ничего. А вот Луке страшно. Что он должен делать?

Серхио открывает рот, явно чтобы сказать что-то игривое. Лука знает этот хитрый взгляд и раздражается: нашел время! Делает жест рукой, как на поле: «Заткнись!», — и Серхио молчит, поменявшись в лице. Привык, что может делать, что захочет: не спрашивая, зарываться руками в волосы, валить на газон, обнимать и даже целовать в щеку или шею, не интересуясь, хочет ли этого Лука. 

Но сейчас роли поменялись.

Лука задумчиво смотрит на Серхио и решает, что, может быть, это пойдет на пользу им обоим, очертит границы.

— Молчи и сядь вон туда.

Серхио идёт и садится на кровать. Глаза его темнеют, брови хмурятся. Он упрямо набычивается и снимает футболку, аккуратно складывая ее и вешая на спинку. Не отводя от Луки взгляда, снимает шорты, не вставая, трусы, кроссовки…

Лука говорит: «Перестань!», — когда на Серхио остаются только гетры. Зрелище возбуждающее. Серхио иронично смотрит на заметную выпуклость на джинсах и складывает руки с видом примерного школьника.

— Раздвинь ноги, — приказывает Лука, и Серхио, кривя губы в улыбке, медленно разводит бёдра.

Лука подходит, становится на колени между его разведённых ног и, опираясь ладонями на постель по обе стороны от Серхио, тянется к нему, глядя снизу вверх. Его губы в сантиметре от лица Серхио, и он ощущает на них его сбившееся дыхание, но как только Серхио делает едва уловимое движение к нему навстречу, Лука отклоняется. Ему не нужно смотреть вниз, чтобы понять, как тот возбуждён, но он смотрит и, поднимая взгляд, снова приближается к губам Серхио, оставляя между ними микроскопическую границу, наслаждаясь тем, что Серхио не вправе сейчас её нарушить.

— Я…. я могу прикоснуться к тебе? — не выдерживая, спрашивает Серхио.

— Нет, — улыбается Лука и придвигается ещё ближе.

— Ладно…. — выдыхает Серхио. — А что мы будем делать?

— Поговорим? — шепчет ему в ухо Лука, чувствуя участившееся дыхание у себя на шее.

— О чём? — спрашивает Серхио.

Лука слышит в его голосе нетерпение и понимает, что, если бы они поменялись ролями, Серхио вряд ли тратил бы время на разговоры.

— Ты ведь меня хочешь? — смотрит он прямо в карие глаза. — Хотя, признаю, сейчас это глупый вопрос. — Он снова бросает взгляд вниз и усмехается. — Такой стояк лучше любого ответа… И часто у тебя подобное желание возникает?

Серхио молчит, кусая губу. 

— Ты можешь, конечно, и дальше молчать, но и я могу просто взять и вышвырнуть тебя за дверь, сказав, что ты не справился, — злорадно улыбается Лука, — а ты ведь знаешь, что после этого может последовать, верно?

Серхио кивает.

— Ты, можешь, конечно, и соврать, — продолжает Лука. — Но, во-первых, врать ты не умеешь, и я всё равно всё пойму, а во-вторых, ложь в ритуале… — Лука качает головой. — Я бы на твоём месте так не рисковал. Ты со мною согласен?

Серхио снова кивает.

— Вернёмся к вопросу… — деловито говорит Лука, и Серхио бросает на него злобный взгляд. — Желание возникает и нередко? Ну, мысли там всякие непотребные….

Серхио нехотя пожимает плечами.

— Что-то ты слишком молчаливый сегодня. — Лука не отрывает взгляд от губ Серхио. — Расскажи мне, что ты представляешь, когда на меня дрочишь. 

Серхио смотрит почти умоляюще: Лука вторгается в такие тёмные глубины его сознания, которых он сам избегает. Порой после того, как он даёт волю воображению, неловко вспомнить, что ему представлялось, не то что вслух сказать об этом.

— Ну же! — шепчет Лука. — Есть же у тебя какая-то любимая фантазия?

— Да…. — цедит сквозь зубы Серхио.

— Не терпится услышать… — Лука не отодвигается, оставаясь на минимальном расстоянии, но стараясь избегать прикосновений. — Давай, развлеки меня… — Он снова бросает быстрый взгляд вниз. — А то вон и твой солдат загрустил…

Серхио судорожно вздыхает и с трудом произносит первые слова:

— Я… представляю, как ты… ты берёшь меня… Сначала чувствую твои пальцы внутри… От этого хочется расставить ноги ещё шире… — Он непроизвольно разводит колени ещё больше, чувствуя, как начинает возбуждаться снова, и злится из-за этого на себя. — Я не могу сопротивляться, нельзя, это ритуал… Но я и не хочу сопротивляться… Это заводит больше всего… Я полностью в твоей власти и могу говорить только: «Я хочу… Лука... Чтобы ты трахнул меня… Сейчас… Пожалуйста…» — зло заканчивает Серхио, глядя прямо в глаза Луке.

— О… — говорит Лука, улыбаясь. — Вот как? Как много у тебя желаний… Тебе лучше сейчас всё это представить… Потому что я хочу увидеть, как ты это делаешь… Подрочи для меня… А я посмотрю…

Лука поднимается с колен, усаживается в кресло напротив и кладёт руку на выпуклость на джинсах:

— И постарайся, чтобы мне понравилось!

***

Луке совсем не хочется в глазах Ивана ставить себя на одну доску с Рамосом. Он уклончиво говорит, что да, было, но толком ничего не было…

— Ну, почти… — догадливо уточняет Иван, и Луке не остается ничего другого, как кивнуть.

Иван смотрит на него как-то по-новому. Лука не может понять, что изменилось, но что-то явно не так, как раньше. Может быть, это и к лучшему.

Они прекрасно проводят этот день, пьют кофе, болтают, Лука учит Ивана курить, и они оба ржут над его попытками затянуться, не закашлявшись. Словно договорившись, не вспоминают ничего из прошедших суток и расстаются в аэропорту, обнявшись и пожав руки на прощание.

Лука думает, что крупно накосячил, но решает оставить все как есть, — время покажет.


	6. Рецептик

Проходит много времени. Иван давно избавился от ощущения чужих рук на теле и губ на шее, а сны… сны — это частное дело каждого, не правда ли? Он лайкает только те фото Луки, где рядом нет Рамоса, и живёт в общем размеренно и спокойно. Только почему-то все время вспоминает слова, сказанные напоследок: «Спроси у друзей, что они тебе дали, и поделись потом со мной рецептиком».

Проходит много времени, Серхио забывает, точнее, очень старается забыть все произошедшее. Он не так уж и часто слушает ту запись. Только на сборах и только в полном одиночестве, в душе, с рукой на члене. Впрочем, есть и хорошие новости: хоть месть и не слишком удалась, он перестал злиться на Луку, и они, кажется, — вот странно, никогда бы не поверил — снова дружат. Действительно дружат, без подтекста и оговорок. Лука позволяет валять его на тренировках и трепать по волосам, он сам прыгает ему на руки, и только иногда в его глазах появляется странное выражение, будто он хочет спросить о чём-то важном, но не решается.

Во время Лиги Наций, после не слишком удачной игры с Хорватией, к нему в номер стучатся. Он открывает, и Ракитич решительно протискивается мимо него внутрь, даже не поздоровавшись.

— Вот, — говорит он, протягивая бутылочку с подозрительной мутной жидкостью. — Ты просил. Рецептик. Еле у Шиме отжал. Тут на один раз. Эй, ты что…

Серхио берёт бутылочку, улыбаясь своим мыслям, опрокидывает в рот пахнущее неведомыми травами содержимое. 

— Сначала поговорим? — спрашивает у начинающего ухмыляться Ивана, и тот поддерживает игру, цепляя его за пояс джинсов:

— Просто снимем футболки. Я сделаю тебе массаж…


End file.
